Dear Lucy
by Anime.Fairy12
Summary: There was another suicide and the victim left a note behind. An officers found it and gave it to the chief. The chief opened up the piece of paper and began to read it content. Here is what the letter said… (NaLu oneshot! Not good at summaries sorry. e.e It's a little sad. You have been warned...)


Cops surrounded an area at the bridge. The ambulance covered the corpse and were taking it away. It was another suicide. And this victim left a note behind. One of the officers found it.  
>"Hey chief! I found this by the body. It seems to be a letter addressed to someone."<br>"Hmm?" The chief said. "Well let me see it." The chief opened up the piece of paper and began to read it content.  
>Here is what the letter said…<p>

Dear Lucy,

When I first met you I was upset and I was about to give up. I've been searching for my dad for 7 years with no success. I was getting into trouble and always starting fights for no apparent reason. When I bumped into you I was going to jump off the bridge. I caused you to drop your things and so I helped you pick them up.  
>You had your blonde hair down and you looked at me with your big brown eyes. You smiled at me and said thank you. I avoided your gaze though and shrugged. It was as if you sensed something was wrong you asked if I was ok and I only nodded. But you didn't seem convinced. You asked if I wanted to get some coffee with you and I turned you down. I just wanted to end my life. You can start making some excuses for me to go with you, and eventually you gave up. But before you left you gave me a light hug and told me not to do what I was going to do. I saw you walk away with all your bags and I just stood there shocked. I wonder if you knew? I didn't know how a complete stranger, someone I didn't even know the name of, look right through me. Shaken up, I change my mind and walked home.<br>About a week later I went to a cafe called Fairy Tail and sat at a booth. I was trying to figure out what to eat when I heard someone slide in the booth across from me. When I looked up I was greeted by your kind smile.  
>"It's nice to see you again." You said.<br>"Uh... yeah..." I didn't know what else to say. I mean what do you say to the person that saved your life? I guess the polite thing to say would be 'Thank you' but I'm not the polite type.  
>"You don't mind that I sit here with you do you? I'm waiting for my date."<br>"It's a free country." I replied and you giggled. I honestly liked the sound of your giggling. I ended up ordering a ton of spicy thing while you just ordered a milkshake. I wasn't very talkative at first but you didn't seem to mind. You were moving your head to the beat of the music that the cafe was playing. I finished my meal and payed already but didn't move from my spot.  
>I just watched you as you sipped on your shake and looked as the cars that passed by the window. You noticed me watching you and said, "What? Is there something on my face?"<br>"Uh no..."  
>"Oh... are you leaving? You finished your food."<br>"I think I will wait till your date comes."  
>"Oh thanks." You gave me another one of your smiles and I couldn't help but smile back.<br>"You have a nice smile you should wear it more often."  
>"Yeah..." I remembered that your date never showed up and you just shrugged it off like nothing.<br>"Worst things happened." You said. It was dark outside so I walked you home. I don't really know what you did to me but I really liked being with you. I stopped in front of your apartment and we said our goodbyes but before you closed your door you said  
>"I'm really glad you didn't jump." Once again you managed to shock me. So I just stood outside your door like an idiot.<br>So since then I have been hanging out with you more. You introduced me to your friends and we would hang out at Cafe Fairy Tail a lot. We grew closer and honestly it didn't take me very long to fall for you. I even spent some nights at your house. You made me forget about my past and later you revealed your past to me. You told me how your mother die when you were young, and how your father never paid any attention to you. You showed me your wrist and it shocked me to see how cut up they were.  
>"That's how I knew you were going to jump, you know when we first met. I have seen that face in the mirror so many times before…"<br>After you said that I remember grabbing you and pulling you close to me.  
>"Thank you." I said to you.<br>"Huh? For what?"  
>"You saved my life, you opened my eyes, you gave me hope." You wrapped your arms around me too. I finally got some guts and kissed you and you didn't hesitate to kiss me back.I never wanted that moment to end.<br>But it did. It ended by you pushing me away saying, "Natsu! Look out!" Then I watched you get hit by a car. I watched your body fly into the air and land with a loud thunk.  
>"Lucy!" I ran to you and knelt by your broken body. Blood was dripping from your mouths and you didn't move. Your right arm was twisted at an odd angle, and it was clear that your legs were broken too.<br>"Natsu?" You said weakly.  
>"No Lucy don't talk just rest ok? You're going to be fine, ok? Someone please help! Help her! Please!" I cried out. I knew you weren't going to make it. I knew you didn't have much time left.<br>"Someone please!" Tears streamed down my face, I was going to lose the last thing I cared about.  
>"Natsu…" You raised your working arm and touched my cheek. "It's ok…"<br>"No Luce stop don't- don't you're going to be fine."  
>"I'm glad I met you Natsu…"<br>"Don't talk like that you're going to live! You won't die like this!"  
>"Natsu I love you…" Your hand fell from my cheek and hit the cold hard ground. The light in your eyes went out and I was alone.<br>"No Luce. Luce wake up. Lucy!" I yelled. "Lucy… please… I love you too… don't leave me…"  
>I was crying. You died in my arms that night. I held your body close and didn't let go until an ambulance came and pulled you away. I'm sorry to say that I didn't go to your funeral. The pain was unbearable. Everyone came to my house banging on my door, demanding I let them in. I just ignored them. I couldn't live without you. I know you will disapprove of my decision but I love you enough to die for you. So see you soon Luce.<p>

Love,  
>Natsu<p> 


End file.
